fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Civil War
Fantendo Civil War is a game by Bomb Productions Games. It resembles 's games, Neverworld The First, and Neverworld The Second, but there are some distinct differences, the most noticeable being that there aren't any Nintendo characters in this game, only Fantendo ones. Since it is a game by YoshiEgg please do not edit except for spelling and/or if one of your characters received an invitation to be in this game, in which case, you should add him/her onto the list. Story The mightiest of Fantendo characters are going to war against eachother in a gigantic event that will leave a very large mark in the Fantendoverse. Like Nintendo Civil War, the characters are going to be divided into factions, like so: Confirmed Factions RedYoshi's Faction *RedYoshi *RedBirdo *MQM (Boo) * *Ella Metals *Lexi Lexan *Andy Pasta Hooves' Faction *Hooves *Giraffey *Beluga *Ray *Shnartzel *Frostbite *Leztranhs *Master Rex 3.14's Faction *3.14 *3.14 the Dolphin *4.13 *Strafe *Henry the Moose *Porkchop *.6 Recurring *Pi.EXE PalmMan's Faction *PalmMan *Dragonman *Litle P *Sandslash P *Jiggy P The Masters of Evil *Master Binary *Tango the Llama Lord *BlackYoshi *BlackBirdo *The Demon Titan *Sevooh *MineMan *Samuel Think Chapters Chapter 1: The War Begins Deep into the Fantendoverse, the mightiest of fighters have gathered here today to take part in a Civil War. After dividing themselves into factions, the fighters built forts and waited until the next day when the war would officially commence. Meanwhile, in a castle far, far away, Master Binary had gathered up a group of the most evil villains in all of the Fantendoverse to come and have a conference with him. Right as the conference was starting, Samuel Think barged into the door. Surprisingly, he didn't look like he was going to fight them. "Am I too late?" asked Think. "No..." said Sevooh, "We...Just started.". "Good!" said Think happily, sitting down in a free chair next to BlackBirdo. Was Samuel joining them? "Now," said Master Binary, "I have gathered you all here today to discuss something very important. A Civil War is going on with the mightiest of heroes and people we can't stand to be in the same room with. They're all fighting eachother, not us, this time around. All of these people are people we just don't like. For instance, Tango, there's a certain Moose there who doesn't take a liking to you. And, Demon Titan, the pig's brought all of his friends. So, I suggest we make an...alliance. An alliance that will destroy those fools! Now, who's with me?". Everybody in the room cheered, Samuel cheering the loudest. "I know what we should be called, Master Binary!" said Samuel, "We should be called The Masters of Evil!". "Write that down, MineMan." said Master Binary, then letting out the most evil of laughs. Chapter 2: The Fusion Chambers After dividing into factions, the Fantendo characters went to war. The first strike was made by 3.14's Faction, which battled with RedYoshi's Faction. After 3.14's Faction was defeated, RedYoshi's Faction went back to their hideout, which was a base shaped like a RedYoshi Egg. After the first battle was won, the other factions stayed alert. RedYoshi's Faction was officially winning the war. Meanwhile, in The Masters of Evil's base, The Masters of Evil were scheming an attack on all of the other factions, starting with RedYoshi's Faction, since they were in the lead. The leading "schemer" in the group was surprisingly Samuel Think, who was becoming more and more diabolical as the days went by. At the end of Day 2, Tango had an idea. "Hey!" said The Llama Lord, "What if we created some kind of device that fused some of the good guys together and made them evil! It would be the ultimate weapon!!!". The rest of The Masters of Evil thought it was a stupid idea at first, but, within the hour they were thinking about it, the idea got more and more brilliant. Finally, Master Binary said, "Fine, Tango. We'll make these 'Fusion Chambers'. But, if tyhey don't work, We'll have your head mounted on the wall!". The Llama Lord promised that they would work, and The Masters of Evil got to work. After five long hours of working, The Demon Titan added a special touch to the concotion: Pure Evil, to make sure that the fusion of characters was evil and stayed that way for a very long time. "We look for the specimens tomorrow!" said Master Binary, "But, for now, we wait...." Chapter 3: The Sorrow of The Llama Lord The next day, The Masters of Evil looked for the three perfect specimens to fuse together after the second battle of the Fantendo Civil War, Hoove's Faction VS PalmMan's Faction. Now, since PalmMan's Faction was short three people, PalmMan, Dragonman, and Sandslash made clones of themselves so that the match was totally fair. After a very long battle, Hoove's Faction ended up winning. Now, PalmMan's Faction was going to face 3.14's Faction the next day... Meanwhile, The Masters of Evil had an evil plan. They would fuse a character from Hoove's, RedYoshi's, and 3.14's Faction together. So, they kidnapped Giraffey, RedYoshi, and Pi.EXE and fused them, creating the deity known as Blackwood. Unfortunatley, there was one glitch. As Blackwood was being made and was practically done, Giraffey, RedYoshi, and Pi.EXE escaped from the fusion chamber and ran back to their factions. Luckily for The Masters of Evil, they had already gathered the DNA needed. The Fusion Chamber was a success. After creating Blackwood, Tango the Llama Lord sat and watched Blackwood go through a training room The Masters of Evil had built for it. Blackwood destroyed the room, leaving everything in ashes, and let out a gigantic roar. It was then when Tango had realized something. What had he become? A part of a sick cult that just created a monstrosity out of three innocent souls, that's what! If Blackwood had gotten any stronger, he would've destroyed everything and everybody! The Llama Lord knew he had to do something about this. But what...? Chapter 4: The Robots Attack! The next day, Tango the Llama Lord went to 3.14's Faction and joined the good guys. He knew he had to do something about the monstrosity Blackwood, and this was his only idea. Back at The Masters of Evil's Hideout, Blackwood replaced Tango. Since Blackwood was created, he had become more and more evolved. He was super strong and highly intelligent, making him capable of much, much more than anyone could've imagined. "Now..." said Master Binary, "I propose that we attack all of the Factions today. Our secret weapon will help with that...". Blackwood then stood up and took a bow. "Yes..." said Samuel Think, who was still growing more and more diabolical by the second, "And, after we kill all of the Factions, let's do away with the rest of this planet!". The Masters of Evil let out a hearty cheer. Back at RedYoshi's Faction's Hideout, RedYoshi and McQueen Mario were orcheastrating a "gameplan" to defeat Hoove's Faction in the battle the next day. Many ideas were given out, but, one of McQueen Mario's stood out above the rest... RedYoshi's Faction would arrive to battle in a fake Demon Titan costume and scare Hoove's Faction out of their pants, therefore winning the battle by default. They decided to go with "The Trojan Demon Titan" idea and then started to train. Meanwhile, back at the battlegrounds, PalmMan's faction and 3.14's Faction were going to war. After one of the longest battle in the war, 3.14's Faction was the victor, leaving them in thrid place and PalmMan's Faction in dead last place. That night, PalmMan's Faction had to think of something to get them up in the war. Then, Dragonman thought of an idea... If they could make the three robot clones, why not make more? So, PalmMan's Faction grew from eight people to a whopping sixteen in less than an hour! PalmMan's Faction was ready to do whatever it took to win, and, later that night, they did. They sent their robot minions to go and attack the other Factions in a surprise attack! The Robots defeated RedYoshi's Faction, but Hoove's and 3.14's Faction defeated the robots, leaving PalmMan's Faction with ten members. Even though it was a small victory, it was still a victory... Chapter 5: Think, Think, Think... The next day, back at The Masters of Evil's base, Samuel Think was going insane with evil. He was thinking evil, horrible thoughts on what they should do to the other Factions, then blurting them out in front of everyone! He now had pale skin and was on a hunger strike, making him almost anorexic. The Masters of Evil were worried about Think. He was one of their most valuable members (besides Blackwood) and they needed to at least get him sane again. So, The Demon Titan went over to talk to Think. "Think..." said The Demon Titan, "Now, Think. I want you to pull yourself together. We're going to strike tomorrow.". "I decree that we eat the other Factions, then drink their blood and feed their entrails to the dogs! Tee hee hee!" screamed Think, crosseyed and insane. "Think..." said The Demon Titan, "I admire your evil, but, you're kinda' getting a little bit overboard. Now, pull yourself together...". Then, Think punched The Demon Titan in the face and, seeing this, Blackwood ran over to Think and punched him in the face. At that moment, Ella Metals, Amber Amber, and Andy Pasta, along with the rest of RedYoshi's Faction, ran in, took Think, then ran back out. "What was that?" asked The Demon Titan. Blackwood shrugged, then went back to his training room. After RedYoshi's Faction arrived at their base, Ella, Andy, and Amber talked to Samuel and calmed him down. "What's gotten into you, Sam?!" asked Amber, shaking Think, "You abandoned us to go join the dark side! What the heck were you thinking?!?!". "Amber," said Ella, "Now's not the time to scold the poor guy. He's gone mad with evil and power. I think it's time we get him back to normal. After all, he's our friend." Amber and Andy agreed, tied Samuel up, and waited. After a few hours, Samuel was back to normal and good again. And, with that, RedYoshi's Faction was ready to battle Hoove's Faction. The Trojan Demon Titan was already almost done, so Samuel and RedBirdo finished the costume and the faction went inside. McQueen Mario made the costume float, and they floated all the way to the battlegrounds for the showdown. Unfortunatley, The Trojan Demon Titan was a complete failure, considering that Hoove's Faction destroyed it the minute that they saw it. After a very long battle, there ended up being a draw. All of the people from both factions were down. Then, suddenly, The Masters of Evil barged into the battleground for an early strike. As they all saw them, Ella Metals whispered to everyone "Quick! Everybody pretend you're dead!". As The Masters of Evil saw that both factions were already "dead", they put them in a huge sack and carried them to their lair. In the sack, Samuel made it so that everybody could talk with telepathy, and the two Factions decided to merge as one and to warn the other Factions about The Masters of Evil. But, what the two Factions didn't know was that there was much more danger ahead... Chapter 6: Blackwood's Imminent Strike The next day, at The Masters of Evil's base, The Masters of Evil dumped the "corpses" in the dumpster, had a big party, and planned a surprise attack on the two remaining Factions. But where was Blackwood? In a nearby forest, Henry's forest, to be exact, Blackwood sat on a tree stump with a piece of paper and a pencil in hand. On the paper was a list: Factions to Strike Tomorrow: RedYoshi's Faction Hoove's Faction PalmMan's Faction 3.14's Faction The Masters of Evil Blackwood read the list, let out an evil laugh, and jumped to The Masters of Evil's base. Blackwood was not the loyalist of minions. In fact, he was about to be the most '''unloyal minion the world has ever known. But, unfortunatley for Blackwood, Hoove's and RedYoshi's Factions were listening and watching him. They all knew that Blackwood was going to destroy them all if they didn't do something... Back at the battlegrounds, 3.14's Faction was ready to battle PalmMan's Faction to see who would be in third place or gone... Forever. After a long battle, 3.14's Faction destroyed the two robots and defeated PalmMan's Faction, meaning they would all have to leave the war. But, as 3.14's Faction let out hearty cheers, The Masters of Evil (including Blackwood) barged in and demanded that the Factions come with them. After the Factions refused, Sevooh pushed a little button on a remote out of the seven buttons actually on them. Each button had the face of one of the members on it. (Except for Samuel Think and Blackwood's). Sevooh pushed the Tango button, and then, The Llama Lord's eyes rolled back into his head and he walked over to The Masters of Evil and said "I will obey my masters...", as he bowed to them. Then, Master Binary trapped the two Factions in a bubble and took them to their base. In the bubble, Little P started crying his little head off and Sandslash, Jiggy, and 3.14 had to shut him up before Sevooh "crushed them with his fists". Meanwhile, back at The Masters of Evil's base, RedYoshi and Hoove's Factions were using the fusion chamber to create a diety to defeat Blackwood with. Shnartzel, Ray, and RedBirdo fixed up the fusion chamber so that the subjects in the chamber wouldn't spit out, they would actually be completely fused together. Hooves also created an antidote that would split the subjects up. The Factions then finally made a decision on who to fuse together. It would be the strongest members of the two factions: Hooves, RedYoshi, and McQueen Mario. So, the three got inside, Giraffey flipped the switch and '''BOOM!!! '''The three friends were now the deity known as MCQUEEN. The two factions and MCQUEEN found Blackwood about to strike and challenged him to a duel. After a very long battle, Blackwood retreated. But, the factions knew that Blackwood would strike again, but, they didn't know when... Chapter 7: The Merge The next day, back at The Masters of Evil's base, 3.14 and PalmMan's Factions were still trapped in the bubble. Little P was horribly claustrophobic, so he was crying and screaming his little head off until Jiggy sang him to sleep. After that, Sandslash cut open the bubble and the two factions escaped. Meanwhile, The Masters of Evil were having a meeting, again without Blackwood. Blackwood had told them that he was "on buisiness", which probably meant that he was finding the other Factions for them. Unfortunatley, they were wrong. Back in Henry's Forest, Blackwood was healing his own wounds from the battle with MCQUEEN, a power he didn't even knew he had. He still had his "to do list" with him, so he started to look at it and wrote down MCQUEEN on it and circled the name. Then, after he was healed, Blackwood lept to The Masters of Evil's base to betray them. Little did he know that everybody on his list was in plain sight... In the basement of The Masters of Evil's base, MCQUEEN and the rest of the two Factions were planning on how to defeat Blackwood and warn The Masters of Evil and the other two Factions before it was too late. The idea that they came up with would not make them very happy, but, it was for the best. They would have to team up with The Masters of Evil in order to warn them of their future betrayal and to find the other two Factions. So, they came out of the basement and found The Masters of Evil, who were wondering where Blackwood was. The Masters of Evil were going to attack, but MCQUEEN told them everything. At first, they didn't believe them, but then, Beluga showed them pictures that they had took of Blackwood and his list. Then, The Masters of Evil were convinced, so, they reluctantly teamed up with MCQUEEN and the rest of the two Factions and went to go find the other two. Meanwhile, not too far into the base, the other two Factions were running. Actually, they were running the opposite way as MCQUEEN, The MOE, and the rest of the two Factions, but they had no idea that they were doing so. As the other two Factions approached the fusion chambers, Little P woke up, and was so startled by the chambers that he accidentally shocked Jiggy and jumped inside. 3.14 and PalmMan went to go get him, but they ended up in the chamber, too. And, as 3.14 and PalmMan were running, 3.14 accidentally flipped the switch! The three friends then fused together, creating the deity known as Volt. Meanwhile, not more than a couple yards away from Volt and the others, MCQUEEN, the Factions, and The MOE met up with Blackwood. "The jig is up, Blackwood!" said MCQUEEN, "We know what you're doing!". "So," said Blackwood, "You idiots finally figured it out. I was planning to kill you all. But, not just that. I was planning to destroy all worlds and, to you, I only have this to say: I am the ultimate being! I will destroy all of you! I will crush these worlds in my hands, and there's not a thing you can do about it...". "I doubt that there's not a thing we can do about it!" said Ray, "Together, we're strong! Together, we can do anything! This isn't a war against eachother anymore...". "...It's a war against '''you." said Master Binary, completing Ray's sentence. "Oh..." said Blackwood, "How very sweet... 'Together, we can do anything!'. You can't stop me! These 'Masters of Idiots' over here created me to be the ultimate weapon... And they succeded. So, why don't you just site back and watch the worlds crumble in my hands...". And, with that, Volt and the rest of the other two Factions arrived and got in their fighting poses. "You brought friends, I see!" said Blackwood, "Good... The more, the merrier...". Then, MCQUEEN and Volt let a hard punch to Blackwood's chest, sending him back against the wall. "Is that a challenge?" asked Blackwood, healing his wounds, "Because, if it is, that's just not fair. Two against one... But, I think I can fix that...". Then, Blackwood got out the remote control and pushed the "Master Binary" button. Instantly, Master Binary's eyes rolled back in his head, he walked over to Blackwood, and said "I will obey my master...". "Good..." said Blackwood, "Now, that this fight is fair, let's dance...". After the single longest battle in the Fantendo Civil War, Volt and MCQUEEN defeated Blackwood and made a huge gash in his stomach. But, just when they used the un-fusion potions and destroyed the chambers, Blackwood's gash healed and he let out an evil laugh. The MOE and the four Factions turned around and looked at Blackwood in horror. "Hah!" said Blackwood, "I tricked you! Now, you have no fusion chambers! Hahaha! Now, let's do this thing!". Then, Blackwood buried his hands in the ground. Blackwood emitted shadow energy everywhere, and, while letting out an evil laugh, the whole planet went dark and crumbled... Chapter 8: The Unknown World Minutes later, The MOE and the four Factions woke up on a small planet. "Where are we?" asked Andy Pasta, looking around. "Blackwood destroyed the worlds." said Tango, "This planet is probably one of the only ones he didn't destroy.". "Impossible!" said Master Rex, finally saying something for the first time in these events, "If Blackwood destroyed all ''of the worlds, he really destroyed all of them!". "Then, how are we possibly here?" asked RedYoshi, "Are we dead?". "Quite possible..." said Master Rex, "But, if we were dead, we wouldn't be able to get hurt or feel pain. I'm in great pain right now.". Little P started crying again, but Sandslash and Leztranhs calmed him down. "Well, this is just great!" said McQueen Mario, "Blackwood destroyed all of the worlds, and we don't even know where we are!". "Calm down, McQueen..." said Hooves, "We need to find out where we are if we want to find Blackwood.". "YOU SAID WHAAAT?!?!" screamed Giraffey, "Hooves! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! We're NOT going to find Blackwood! He's... Too scary!". "And too powerful, grasshopper..." said Master Rex, "Hooves, it would not be a wise decision to fight Blackwood again. We don't even know his whereabouts.". "Face it, Hooves..." said RedYoshi, "We should just give up. Blackwood is a deity. He's WAY too powerful! We can't defeat him alone! I think we should all just stay here.". Everybody but Hooves nodded their heads in agreement. "You're all gonna' give up that easily?!" asked Hooves, "You're all just gonna' let Blackwood get away with this? Think about it, guys... If we defeated Blackwood, we could probably restore all of our worlds back! There could be a happy ending!". Everybody else shook their heads in disagreement. "Ya' know what?" said Hooves, "You're all just a bunch of quitters. A bunch of scardey-cats. All of you were faced with a challenge before! Why can't you be brave now?". "Hooves is right..." said Ella Metals, stepping up next to Hooves, followed by Amber, Andy, and Samuel, "We need to go save our worlds! We can't let a fool like Blackwood destroy everything! Now, who's with us?". Hoove's friends stepped up and said, "We are.". "I am." said McQueen Mario, stepping up next to Samuel. "We are." said The Masters of Evil. "We are, too!" said PalmMan, Dragonman, Little P, Sandslash, and Jiggy. "Us, too!" said 3.14, 4.13, Henry, and the rest of their Faction. "All we need is you, Red..." said Hooves. RedYoshi looked around for a few seconds, then, finally said, "I'm in." and stood next to Hooves. "Now," said Hooves, "We could use some help from Tango over here...". Tango stepped up. "What do ya' need?" he asked. "We need you to call your llamas." said Hooves, "Tell them to bring all of their friends, too.". "My llamas were probably destroyed, Hooves." said Tango. "We won't know until we call them..." said Hooves. Tango called up his llamas and, sure enough, ten-thousand llamas landed on the surface in front of Tango. Porkchop and Little P went over to pet them. "Ok," said Hooves, "Now, we need the help of Ella and Little P." Ella and Little P stood in front of Hooves. "Ella," said Hooves, "We need you to build jet-packs for the llamas. Little P, we need you to power the jet-packs up.". Ella and Little P did as they were told. "Great!" said Hooves, "Now, everybody get on the llamas and hold on real tight. I'll be in front...". Everybody did as they were told and flew away on the flying llamas to search the stars for Blackwood... Chapter 9: Blackwood's Revenge Meanwhile, on a distant planet that was made by little bits and pieces of other planets, Blackwood was looking for planets he didn't destroy on his radar. There was one on the radar, but, according to it, there was not life on it. Blackwood instantly blew up that planet and went back to his business. But wait! Thousands of little, red dots appeared on the radar! Blackwood was furious, so he sent out ten thousand of his new robot gunner ships to go destroy the pests. As The MOE and the four Factions saw these ships coming, they knew they had to take action. So, Tango ordered the llamas to spit on every gunner ship they saw, and they did so. After a long while of dodging and shooting gunner ships, the friends arrived at Blackwood's fortress... Chapter 10: The End...? After arriving at Blackwood's Fortress, the friends let the llamas go back home. Then, they ran up a long staircase to Blackwood's Radar Room. "Hey, Blackwood!" yelped Hooves, "Guess who!!!". Blackwood looked behind him and saw Hooves and the gang. "Ah..." said Blackwood, "I was expecting you... I left that one planet live so that you could find me. Are you here to surrender?". "We're here to fight!" said Porkchop. "So you are..." said Blackwood, "Fine. I will fight you. You get to pick five of the strongest people on your team to battle along side of eachother. The rest of you will replace one of the captains if they die. If you win, I die and your worlds will return. However, if I win, you will all perish... Do we have a deal?". Hooved paused for a moment to think about what he was getting into. Finally, he said "Yes..." and he shook Blackwood's hand. The team chose Hooves, RedYoshi, McQueen Mario, 3.14, and Henry the Moose to be captains. Then, the fight began... After the second longest battle in the war, Blackwood was down. The five captains stood over him. "How..." asked Blackwood, trembling, "How did you defeat me? I'm the most powerful being in all of the worlds! I'm a deity! I'm a god!". "Not anymore..." said RedYoshi. And, with that, Blackwood dissolved into the sky. A bright light then shone all over the galaxy as the worlds were restored. Everybody in all the worlds was in harmony, except the masters of evil, who went back to their evil ways, but took a very long break. "Wait..." said Jiggy after the worlds were restored and they were all traveling away on the llamas, "I know we're in harmony and all, but, who won the war?". "I think we all won, grasshopper..." said Master Rex, "For, by all working together, we defeated the ultimate evil. And that, my friend, is winning enough...". "Really?" asked Little P compassionly, with gleaming eyes that were looking up at Master Rex. "No." said Master Rex, "I was just - how you say? - pulling your leg. I guess we'll just have to find out...". "And how do you propose we do that?" asked Sandslash. Master Rex didn't answer, he just smiled and winked. '''THE END' Sequels Fantendo Civil War 2 Artwork File:Henrygif.gif|Henry the Moose's animated sprite for the game. File:RedYoshi_Brawl.png|RedYoshi's artwork for the game. File:RedBirdo.png|RedBirdo's artwork for the game. File:MQMBoo.png|McQueen Mario's artwork for the game. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:Games By YoshiEgg